


Primary Colors

by AlpacaSoon



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Feels, Light Angst, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Platonic Soulmates!AU!Based on the soulmate theory that when you meet, your vision explodes in color.Oz had always seen yellow, but when he met Gilbert, blue had seeped into his vision. Meeting Alice had made red complete the color spectrum.





	Primary Colors

Oz could barely remember the time when all he saw was yellow streaking across his vision, painting the world in a bright, golden light. Gilbert had walked into his life from an early time, and he can still remember when their eyes met and blues suddenly joined his vision, gently mixing into the yellows and creating soothing greens to soothe his own heartbeat. They’d been inseparable ever since, hands tightly clinging to each other as they explored this new world of colors with each other.

Then Oz had drowned in the Abyss.

There had been no yellow down there, just deep, dark, terrifying hues of blue that reminded him too much of the color that had stained Gilbert’s chest when the sword had pierced through him. He remembered staggering through it during the first day, scared and alone and wondering if he’ll ever meet his third soulmate and see this “red” people talked about.

Then he’d met Alice.

Right away, he’d felt something immediately _click,_ complete. The bright red of her dress, the brilliant purple of her eyes…. It’d been his saving grace from the darkness of the Abyss and the truth of his life.

 

 

Gilbert couldn’t quite remember when exactly he’d been able to see all the colors. He felt as if they were always somehow _there,_ but blurry, just like his memories. But he could still remember his days with Oz, happiness and warmth filling his days after his world had been freed from the somber blues.

But suddenly, Oz was gone and nothing ever felt complete again. The yellow never really touched him, and soon enough, blue tears were all the replaced the golden head of hair.

But then Oz had come back, with their last soulmate, and the colors were complete for Gilbert and all he wanted to do was hold them close and never let go.

 

 

Alice thought that she would spend her entire life wandering in the Abyss, never seeing her soulmates, doomed forever to the dark shades of red that painted the despairing place and stained her clothes as she killed her enemies. But then Oz had shown up, and oh, hope had bloomed in her chest before she could squish it down. Suddenly, rays of light had spread across her vision, and maybe they were there in the first place but she’d just forgotten? But suddenly Oz was there, and he was her soulmate, and suddenly the world was bathed in a golden light.

Meeting Gilbert is confusing, because he’s known as Raven and Oz doesn’t seem to notice the blue suddenly spreading across her vision, shouldn’t he be experiencing it too? She is so confused and wants to say something, but all that is forgotten because she’s _outside_ now and oh look! The sky is so blue and the sun is so bright and even though it’s such a hard journey to get her memories back, Alice enjoys her days dancing amongst the light.

 

 

They’re all quiet, watching the flames dance in the fireplace, huddled against each other. The tragedy is still going on around them, and it’s amazing how they’ve found to a moment to just breathe, but they have and now they’re just admiring the blue and yellow and red flickering flames.

It’s Gilbert who speaks first.

“I’m so glad to have met the both of you.”

Oz and Alice are stunned silent. Alice can’t believe that the seaweed head muttered such a philosophical sentence, and Oz can’t speak because his throat has closed up even though his mind is running a million thoughts, _I am, I am too. I want to stay with you forever, but I can’t, I’m fake, why do I even have soulmates such as you._

But suddenly Alice and Gilbert are there, wiping away his tears, Gilbert frantic and Alice scolding. Oz just laughs and holds both their hands tightly, watching the flames reflecting in their gazes, taking in their colors. Gilbert’s soothing blues, Alice’s passionate reds, his own shining yellows. He clutches them and they hang on back and it all turns into one awkward, colorful group hug but he doesn’t care because they’re there and they’re complete and the world is full of color and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Send help I should be studying but I haven't done anything today yet. Also, this couple is really cute. It would be cute if they're romantic, but I feel like they would have a better group dynamic if they're platonic just like in the manga. I CAN'T GET OVER IT OKAY. Urgh, I should be updating my other series instead of writing one-shots but let me do this thing and write these down! Anyways.... Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, RIP grammar.


End file.
